1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drawing toys for children and more particularly to a portable, self-contained light box drawing toy.
2. Background Art
Toys facilitating the creation of artwork by children are popular playthings that help develop childrens' talents and interests in art. Tracing over patterns aided by an underlying light has been used by adults as well as children to create drawings. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,559,665 and 4,209,237. There remains, however, a need for additional drawing toys and particularly for a portable self-contained light box drawing toy that facilitates the creation of long repetitive designs.